


Как люди

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mini, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор немножко опоздал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как люди

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Фандомную Битву 2013 на дайри.

Первое, что она чувствует — это холод. А еще все тело ломит, как после отличной вечеринки. Роза трет глаза кулаками и приподнимается на локтях: она что, перебрала и отрубилась прямо на полу? Незнакомое место, голые стальные стены… Стоп! Вчерашнее шоу, андроид и луч дезинтегратора! Точно!

Встать на ноги удается не сразу. Холодные стены давят своей серостью, рисуют в воображении самые мерзкие картины. За задраенной железной дверью что-то или кто-то есть, Роза это чувствует. И это что-то ей очень не нравится.

Ужас просто, как быстро она привыкла к Доктору — все время кажется, что сейчас одна из переборок отъедет в сторону, оттуда выскочит Доктор и, схватив ее за руку, крикнет: «Бежим!»

Одна из переборок действительно отъезжает в сторону. Но появляется оттуда не Доктор. Совсем не Доктор.

— Тебя не должно здесь быть! Ты мертв, я видела! — кричит Роза. 

— Че-ло-век! У-ни-что-жить!

Остальные переборки тоже открываются, и отовсюду появляются далеки. Десятки одинаковых, закованных в броню пришельцев обступают Розу вплотную, и дула их лазеров угрожающе блестят.

Она кричит снова, пока голос не срывается окончательно. Доктор не выходит на связь, будто и не было его вовсе, и сейчас ее, Розы Тайлер, жизнь оборвется, а он об этом никогда не узнает. Роза закрывает глаза и готовится к смерти.

В металлический хор голосов вплетается еще один, но произносит он другое:

— У-ни… У-ни-зить! У-ни-зить!

Постепенно это подхватывают все далеки. Роза не может пошевелиться от ужаса, хотя ее не спешат убивать. Что-то лязгает, эти множественные звуки похожи на скрежет открывающихся консервных банок, но даже открыть глаза и посмотреть, что происходит — слишком страшно. Слишком. 

Когда ее касается что-то мягкое и теплое, она даже не вздрагивает — намертво закостенели мышцы, она так и останется навсегда соляным столпом, как жена Лота. Наверное, та, оглянувшись, тоже увидела армию пришельцев, испепеливших Содом и Гоморру. Интересно, может ли ТАРДИС отправиться в библейские времена? Вряд ли Роза уже когда-нибудь это узнает…

Тем временем это мягкое трогает ее со всех сторон. Будто змеи обвивают ее, проникают в рукава и ворот толстовки, лезут за пояс джинсов… Наконец Роза открывает глаза и тут же зажмуривается обратно: далеки выползли из своих скафандров, и теперь вокруг нее молча парят десятки пришельцев, похожих на осьминогов. Мерзкие водянистые глаза, не мигая, смотрят на нее, и в них Роза читает все то же: «У-ни-зить!»

А потом одновременно к Розе возвращается подвижность — она пытается вывернуться из скользких сильных щупалец, — а далеки начинают двигаться быстрее. Мгновение — и одежда трещит по швам. Джинсы, которые Роза покупала за уйму фунтов и которые, как ей обещали, должны были уцелеть даже в автокатастрофе. Толстовка. И все остальное. Одежда повисает клочками и осыпается с тела, будто увядшие розовые лепестки — с цветочной головки. Далеки придвигаются ближе, еще ближе, почти прижимаются к Розе. Ее окружили, загнали в угол и сейчас разорвут на кусочки. Роза отчетливо понимает это. А потом вокруг ее запястий и щиколоток обвиваются особенно сильные щупальца — и она повисает, распятая между ними.

— У-ни-зить! У-ни-зить! — скрипучим речитативом заводят далеки свою шарманку, и особенно жутко видеть, как шевелятся скользкие складки на месте ртов. Далеки начинают кружить вокруг Розы в чудовищном бесконечном хороводе, щупальца скользят по ее телу, оставляя чуть влажные липковатые следы. На шее, на груди, на животе и бедрах.

— Отпустите! Немедленно! Как только об этом узнает Доктор, вам не поздоровится! — кричит-шепчет она из последних сил. Их действия не похожи на то, о чем говорил Доктор. Они какие-то… слишком человеческие.

— Док-тор! Док-тор! — начинают возмущенно скрежетать далеки. Один из них — Розе кажется, это тот, который первым сказал про «унизить», — произносит: — Он не уз-на-ет.

Он вытягивает щупальце и хватает Розу за шею.

— Че-ло-век. Мер-зость. У-ни-зить.

Щупальце соскальзывает ниже, на грудь Розы, и самым кончиком обхватывает сосок. Сжимает и тянет на себя. Другой далек обхватывает ее вторую грудь, они тянут их попеременно, то сжимая сильнее, то ослабляя хватку. Маленькие присосочки, прилипнув к коже, чуть покалывают ее, будто крохотными электрическими разрядами. Роза плачет, чувствуя себя абсолютно беспомощной. Разряды становятся сильнее.

Третий далек проводит щупальцем по ее спине. Ведет им вдоль позвоночника, вниз по пояснице, соскальзывает в ложбинку между ягодицами. Роза дергается, зажимаясь, пытается сдвинуть ноги, свернуться в клубочек, но остальные далеки держат крепко. Получается только податься вперед, а потом назад, на щупальце, которое уже проникло между ног. Невольно она трется об него промежностью, и присоски покалывают кожу электрическим током. Далек снова двигает щупальцем — вперед, назад, опять вперед. Сквозь поры на его коже выделяется слизистая смазка, с ней щупальце уже беспрепятственно скользит между губами Розы. Крохотные электрические импульсы прошивают все тело, заставляя мышцы то напрягаться, то расслабляться в странном, сводящем с ума ритме. 

— У-ни-зить. У-ни-зить, — размеренно скрипят далеки. 

Холодные глаза смотрят с равнодушной жестокостью. Электрические разряды становятся сильнее. Далеки гладят ее по бедрам, под коленками, за лопатками, щупальца скользят под мышками и вокруг пупка. Везде — слизь и электричество. К одному щупальцу между ног присоединяется второе, третье, они все движутся в разном ритме, еще одно кружит вокруг ануса. Роза теряется в ощущениях. Это не больно, но стыдно, мерзко, отвратительно — и вдвойне стыдно потому, что она начинает получать удовольствие. Горячая дрожь зарождается внизу живота, поднимается выше, стекает по ногам, промежность пылает и пульсирует — а далеки продолжают смотреть своими невыразительными, будто рыбьими, глазами и размеренно двигать щупальцами. Когда Роза почти готова стонать — все прекращается. Далеки замирают, будто рассчитывая, что делать дальше. Роза изо всех сил стискивает зубы, чтобы не попросить продолжения, но ее тело само говорит за себя: она давно уже течет, а дрожит вовсе не от страха и отвращения. 

Держащие Розу далеки отодвигаются к стенам, не ослабляя хватку, будто играют в перетягивание каната — хрустят выкручиваемые суставы, ноют мышцы. Два тонких щупальца прикасаются к промежности и раздвигают складки, растягивая их в стороны. А еще через мгновение несколько щупалец одновременно толкаются внутрь. Роза кричит — откуда только голос взялся. Щупальца двигаются трудолюбиво — обилие смазки облегчило проникновение, сделав его почти безболезненным, но все равно это — гораздо больше, чем Роза может в себя принять. Она чувствует себя индейкой, которую фаршируют заживо, щупальца долбятся глубоко, кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и достанут до матки, до желудка, пройдут насквозь и вылезут изо рта. Из глаз сами собой текут слезы. Все, что она может — тихо звать Доктора.

— У-ни-зить. У-ни-зить, — механический речитатив звучит, кажется, у нее в мозгу. А в следующее мгновение еще одно щупальце толкается ей в анус. К нему тут же присоединяется второе, они трутся внутри друг о друга, трутся о перегородку между анусом и влагалищем, два щупальца обвивают ее груди, а когда она снова кричит — еще один далек пользуется этим, чтобы просунуть щупальце ей в рот. Роза рыдает: унижение вышло на славу, теперь ей хочется только умереть. Она растянута до предела, наполнена до предела. Она до предела унижена.

И тут далеки опять начинают выпускать электрические разряды. Внутри они чувствуются куда острее, ярче, больнее — и на грани с болью приходит удовольствие. Щупальца с хлюпаньем скользят внутри, распирая и растягивая, долбятся в нее, а импульсы заставляют мышцы сжиматься, обостряя ощущения. Роза обессиленно зажмуривается. Она — игрушка, растянутая между инопланетянами. Они получают свое извращенное удовольствие, делая с ней все это, но она, выходит, тоже извращенка. Ничем не лучше их. Доктор не захочет после такого даже смотреть на нее, и правильно сделает. Она сама на себя не хочет смотреть.

Смирившись со своим положением, Роза начинает подаваться на щупальца, насаживаясь на них глубже, сильнее. И тут что-то меняется. Щупальца выскальзывают из нее, хватка тех, что держали ее распятой, тоже ослабляется, и, оставшись без поддержки, Роза неловко падает на пол. Далеки, негромко жужжа, расступаются в стороны. С тихим скрежетом открывается еще одна дверь — гигантская, в половину стены. За ней Роза видит еще одного далека — но он огромный. Он колыхается в стеклянном сосуде, окруженный броней, его единственный глаз лениво моргает и фокусируется на Розе. Стеклянный сосуд с шипением опускается вниз.

— Ро-за Тай-лер. Спут-ни-ца. Те-бя у-ни-что-жат. По-том.

Он делает знак остальным далекам, и те снова окружают Розу. Хватают за руки и за ноги и подтаскивают к огромному далеку.

— Я — им-пе-ра-тор да-ле-ков. Я — их бог. 

— Что? 

— Я их соз-дал. Те-бя у-ни-зит бог. А по-том у-ни-что-жит. Э-то бо-жест-вен-на-я во-ля.

— Нет! Ты не посмеешь! Доктор скоро придет за мной! Это он тебя уничтожит! — кричит Роза, вырываясь из колец щупалец. Бесполезно. Ее вертят, как огромную куклу, переворачивают на спину, сгибают ноги в коленях, заставляя прижать их к груди. Роза тонко хнычет. От былого возбуждения не осталось и следа, оно исчезло, полностью смытое страхом. Предыдущие ласки оказались только подготовкой, запоздало понимает она. И никакой Доктор не сможет помешать тому, что сейчас свершится.

Наконец далеки останавливаются. Роза лежит перед императором, бесстыдно раздвинув ноги, абсолютно раскрытая, абсолютно беззащитная. С ужасом она смотрит, как из бесформенного склизкого тела выдвигается огромное толстое щупальце, шишковатое на конце. Оно слабо блестит в тусклом освещении белесой слизью-смазкой и продолжает увеличиваться. Роза цепенеет от ужаса. Все, кроме этого щупальца, теряет смысл, она ни о чем, кроме него, не может сейчас думать. И она совершенно точно не переживет этого.

Щупальце неумолимо надвигается, нацеливаясь на промежность Розы. Мгновение — и оно выстреливает вперед, безошибочно входя во влагалище. Оно мягкое и будто бы сжимается в сам момент проникновения, чтобы потом, оказавшись внутри, снова раздуться. Замерев на мгновение, император начинает двигаться назад. Роза кричит, не переставая, ее словно выворачивает наизнанку, вслед за щупальцем. А потом оно снова толкается вперед. И обратно. Сначала медленно, потом быстрее. И еще быстрее. Стенки влагалища горят от трения, даже всей имеющейся смазки не хватает, чтобы облегчить скольжение. Потом внутри становится мокрее и как будто бы прохладнее — это щупальце выпрыснуло из себя еще одну порцию слизи. Боль постепенно не то чтобы уходит, но становится слабее, привычнее. На передний план выходят ощущения. Щупальце движется, как поршень, как неутомимая секс-машина из дешевого порно, и Роза с ужасом понимает, что ей это нравится.

Обычный далек, из тех, что благоговейно столпились вокруг императора, вытягивает тонкое щупальце и обвивает им клитор Розы, сжимает его, выпустив электрический разряд. Розу протряхивает с ног до головы, удовольствие такое острое, что перехватывает дыхание. Император все так же движется внутри. Еще одно тонкое щупальце входит в анус Розы, за ним второе, смазка мокро хлюпает при каждом движении, и Розе опять кажется, что она сейчас умрет, но на этот раз — от удовольствия. Это запредельно неприлично и стыдно, как будто происходит не с ней, и от этого жаркие волны накатывают все чаще и чаще. Розу трясет уже не переставая. 

И тут внутри начинает расти. Тонкие щупальца судорожно дергаются, без остановки выпуская электроразряды, а во влагалище становится жарко и мокро. Император кончает. Обмякшее щупальце с чавканьем выскальзывает наружу, Роза чувствует, как вслед за ним щекотной струйкой вытекает сперма. Под задницей становится мокро, лужица растекается по полу, на воздухе тут же остывая и засыхая коркой. Хватка далеков слабеет и Роза обессиленно валится на пол, закрывая глаза. Обряд унижения завершен, осталось совсем немного. Сейчас вспыхнет луч лазера — и Роза Тайлер умрет. Она сворачивается в комок, тихо всхлипывая от беспомощности.

В наступившей тишине щелчок включившегося экрана звучит пушечным залпом. 

— Роза?

Голос Доктора — райская музыка, но Роза слишком грязна для рая. Не отмыться. Не очиститься. На границе слуха звучит скрежет императора далеков — такое впечатление, будто они с Доктором продолжают спор тысячелетней давности. Роза почти не прислушивается, нет сил. Скорее бы ее уничтожили. Слишком стыдно появляться перед Доктором — такой. Легче умереть.

Но потом раздается звук, который она бы не перепутала ни с чем — истошно завывает ТАРДИС. Роза кое-как садится на полу и упирается взглядом в далека. Тот закован в свою броню, визор шлема равнодушно светится, а в дуле лазера медленно разгорается огонек прицела. А потом вокруг материализуются стены ТАРДИС, Джек вскидывает звуковой бластер — и далек рассыпается на атомы. 

Роза садится, подтягивая колени к груди, обхватывает себя руками. Доктор бросается к ней, на ходу срывая куртку, накидывая ей на плечи.

— Роза! Что эти твари с тобой сделали?! Как ты? 

Роза усилием воли растягивает губы в улыбке. Она не может, просто не может рассказать Доктору.

— Ничего они не сделали, только начали. Ты почти успел. Спасибо.

Доктор молча обнимает ее — крепко, прижимая к груди, защищая от всего, что было. От всего, что, как он думает, не случилось.

Роза смотрит поверх головы Доктора и ловит взгляд Джека — полный жалости и… понимания? Джек сочувственно кивает ей. Что было — то было. Даже Доктору необязательно знать все.


End file.
